


H.O.P.E

by xgstarx



Series: Monsters Of Love [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Feels, High School, M/M, future forced marriage, future rape, some moster racism, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters/High school AU. High school is supposed to be the time of all teen's lives where you can be carefree and get to explore your youthfulness, for monsters and humans alike. But after a revelation that appearances can be deceiving, it'll take four special monsters to pull themselves together again from the horrors known as life. </p>
<p>Also known as Monsters Of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up to you guys, I'm making stuff up as I go so i'll try to make things simple. Also a Warning for future rape. Don't worry it won't be Edd, I love him too much for that. There will be OC in this story...please bare with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So to some of you who have read this fic before know this as Monsters Of Love, but I decided to change the name because of not really liking the old one and because of what will come in the future chapters. Also I have revised and edited any past mistakes and have now included a prologue because I finally know what I'm going to do with this fic. Sorry for the giant wait.

_**Sometime in the future-** _

_It had come to councilor Cecil’s mind that it would be a great idea to have a small group meeting in the art room._

_After all, it was the place where the whole fiasco had begun. It only seemed logical that she try and help her group session start with something nostalgic._

_She sighed before she sat up straight, looking around the room. It was time to begin the session._

_There was a small group of teens around her, all tired and broken, the world’s sinful Hands damaging them in some of the cruelest ways._

_They were exhausted, yet ready to let out their problems and begin anew._

_They were all connected by their series of events and it seemed they had all grown far attached too each other._

_They had become each other’s anchors, whether their relationship be romantic, or platonic._

_A Vampire._

_A Chupacabra._

_A Werewolf._

_And a Succubus._

_It’s funny right? In a sick, twisted way?_

_Such an odd group of children, some of the oddest of all the groups of monsters, were paired by fate to rescue each other from the prisons they had each called ‘Life’._

_Cecil closed her eyes for a single moment, before looking to these brave creatures._

_“Let’s start, shall we? Why don’t you starts from the beginning?” she eyed them all._

_“How did you all meet?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xgstarx


	2. Edd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Eddward Marion Vincent

If someone would have told you 1000 years ago that monsters existed, you probably would have either laughed in their face or would have gotten them checked by a doctor out of thought that that person was going crazy. But that was then. Now, you would shrug your shoulders and say "there's nothing you can do about it" or "yeah, I know, my best friend is actually one".

In this part of time, monsters were now free to do as they pleased, like any other human could. After the discovery of monsters and world war 3, which was caused by some people actually opposing that the monsters get freedom, monsters and humans now lived in peace. There were now very few killings done by monsters seeing as now most humans donated blood to blood hospitals made to supply monsters with its nutrients.

In fact, blood was now sold in stores as a way of showing equality to the monsters. There were few hospitals now that gave out blood, but of course blood donations would always be accepted. Now was a time in history where everything was normal. Well, as normal as normal could be.

But there was always a special little part of the world that seemed to always be lively. that place was peach creek, or to the ones living there, the cul-de-sac, where currently, a young teen with lovely shoulder-length black silky hair, lay in bed alone in a two story house, seeping the day away. Now to you, you'd think "why isn't he in school? Has he dropped out?" well to answer that question, no he has not dropped out. On the contrary, he is the top student at his high school.

Don't you remember? This world is now a place for both monsters and humans, so they created a program called "night school". This program was made official for all schools across the world where children that were either sensitive to the sun or uncomfortable of the humans in the day, would go to have their education during nightly hours.

Now this little ravenette was not quite sensitive to the sun, nor quite uncomfortable of humans, it was only the matter that his parents thought he should get to know children of his own, like him. So, by now, if you haven't figured out what type of monster this petite child is, then now is your chance to listen up.

The young boy lying in the bed is Eddward Marion Vincent. He is a mid-blood vampire of the Vincent clan. Though clans do not matter, blood does, for that is how you specify which vampires are most sensitive to the sun. It isn't a case of burning to ashes, more like a case of getting really bad sunburn. Being mid blood means that your skin is not too sensitive, but not too strong. Also now in age, blood wasn't the only resource vampires needed to live. Vampire can eat anything a human can eat, except what they are allergic too.

Vampires also have warm skin, unlike what fairytales and horror stories imply. Although their heart is beating, vampires stop aging once they hit their mid-twenties. The same rule goes for werewolves, but we'll get onto that another time. Now back to Edd.

The quiet boy slept as the sun had met its end of the day. Slowly as the sun went down the boy began to wake from his peaceful slumber, nicely energized by the sleep. Once the clock hit 6:00 the boy opened his eyes, a perfect timing. Edd sat up yawning as he stretched out his arms wrinkling the a little too big grey shirt that he wore. He slowly pushed the covers away and stood up, ready for the first day of high school.

During the summer, Edd was informed by his parents by a sticky note that they were moving. And as Edd had no friends what so ever, he simply agreed to their terms. Now he lived in peach creek. The place that was most welcoming to monsters, of any kind and any gender. Although seeing as they were so equal, there were few there that opposed of this. And for the few that opposed, although they were told it was now considered racism to call monsters names and look down upon them, the opossers simply shrugged off the law and continued their threats. Of course Edd's parent hadn't, for some reason, hadn't thought it was such a big deal to tell their son to be careful. Little did they know that they had just made their adorable little son a victim to all the true monsters out there.

Edd stretched once more and then headed to the bathroom outside his bedroom. He walked across the hallway to the bathroom, opening its door which was the slightest bit open. Edd yawned, fangs shining as the bathroom light was turned on at the open mouth. He walked in front of the mirror, not even looking at himself because he wanted to keep schedule and get ready for his first official day to school. Edd had begun washing his face with a special soap that was sensitive to his skin. After washing his face, grabbed his toothbrush, which was in its holder, and began to delicately brush his fangs first. Seeing as Edd was so fragile, he even brushing his teeth had to be delicate

After debating to take a shower or not, seeing as he took one last morning. He decided he was still filthy and headed to his bedroom for a towel. After a nice shower, he headed back to his room with went to change. The night was beautiful today and Edd thought the moon may have been its brightest yet. Edd had dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, a grey sweater vest over it, black skinny jeans as well as black convers, his usual black beanie and his reading glasses. Although he had twenty-twenty vision, Edd felt the most comfortable when wearing them.

Once he looked into his into his dresser's mirror and saw that he looked good enough, he decided to head downstairs for a well-balanced breakfast. Once downstairs, he walked across the living room and headed to the kitchen next to it. Once there, Edd had grabbed a pot and put it on the stove while turning the heat on to high. He then went to the pantry and pulled out a cylinder container filled with oats. As he headed to his now getting hot pot, he grabbed the milk from the fridge and the cinnamon from the cabinet. He then set the cinnamon and the oats down and poured in milk, the oats following, and the cinnamon soon after. He pulled out a spoon from the drawer to his right, and began to stir his soon to be breakfast (dinner?).

As he stirred he noticed that there was a note stuck to the fridge, most likely from his parents. He left the pot for a moment to grab the note, which was flapping a bit. Once he looked at it he sighed out loud. He then reread it again just to be sure it was what he thought it was.

_** Dear Eddward, ** _

_** Today is your monthly dosage of blood. It is in the fridge next to the pitcher of water. ** _

**_ Please drink ALL of the blood and dispose of the plastic bag in the recycling bin. _ **

**_ Love you lots,  _ **

**_ Mother. _ **

Edd sighed even more as he read **_dosage of blood_**. He really didn't like drinking that stuff. Even if it did keep him from staying insane, it was just like feeding off of knew that he had to drink it before he ate, otherwise the food would have no effect on his body what so ever. Going back to stir the now almost done oatmeal, Edd watched as it bubbled and made low, small popping sounds. He picked out a white bowl with a black stripe on it and poured in the oatmeal. He then went to leave the hot pot in the sink so that he could wash it after he was done eating.

He took a deep breath as he slowly turned and open the refrigerated door, placing in the milk as he then looked for the blood package on the opposite direction of it. There in between another unopened gallon of milk and the glass pitcher was a small blood IV bag that was usually seen connected to an IV. He slowly took out the blood IV bag, barley standing to look at it without throwing up.

He flipped it over and opened the cap that was attached to the bottom, a new invention created more than a couple years ago to make opening the bags easy. Edd gulped nervously as he slowly brought the dark substance to his lips. But even once the tiniest of drops of blood hit his tongue, he couldn't keep his inner monster from completely devouring the blood. His eyes turned a red shade, leaving no trace of the aqua-blue ones that were there before.

He drank it ferociously, a trail of blood slowly escaping his mouth and heading down this neck to his shirt. And that's Edd had thrown the bag onto the counter, and ran to get a paper towel. He ripped one off of the roll and ran to the sink, using some dish soap and water to rub the blood off of his delicate pale skin, leaving behind an angry red mark. "Filthy, filthy, filthy" he muttered to himself, angry that he still even after years and years of practice, not able to control himself.

He looked back at the counter and noticed small splotches of blood all over it. He almost gagged as he remembered how he had tried to drink all of the blood from the bag, not even caring that a trail of blood was slowly getting him filthy. Why, after so long, have I not been able to control myself? He thought to himself as he wiped the counter and scrubbed hard at it. Once he was finished he placed the IV bag into another and threw it into the recycling bin that was next to the garbage can. He then grabbed onto the now clean counter as he shut his eyes tightly and breathed heavily. He glanced back at the oatmeal he had just made, finding it looking disgusting.

He couldn't stand looking at it anymore, so he grabbed the plate and tossed out the substance into the garbage can. He then proceeded to the sink where he washed the pot, spoon and bowl that he had used. He stood there washing for a while until he deemed the objects clean enough. Once he was finished he went back upstairs to his room, grabbed his back pack and headed back downstairs, ready to lock up. He stepped into his shoes, put his keys in his pocket, turned on the porch light and locked the door behind him as he set off to his first day for freshman year in peach creek high school.

He walked down to the sidewalk and headed on towards the way his parents had driven by when he went to see how the high school looked like. As he walked he could see that not many houses had lights on. They are most likely to be sleeping, seeing as this is how it had occurred before at the neighborhood we use to live in, Edd thought. He smiled a sad smile, _maybe this time I’ll make some friends along the way._  Edd continued walking, shaking his head from such distracting thoughts. It is quite dangerous to space out while walking, he scolded himself. But what Edd wasn't aware of was that there was someone heading his direction at full speed.

All that Edd could hear before being tackled to the ground was a "look out, local civilian! Ed will save you!" and an "Ed, you idiot! He's not in danger!" which had caused him to turn around and see a blur, which threw him onto the sidewalk. Eyes watering from the slight pain now on his rear, Edd looked up to see a very tall boy (very much taller than him). The tall boy had an unusual unibrow that almost seemed as if it was going to pop off his head. Said boy also wore a green jacket, a black shirt under that, black baggy jeans and matching black shoes. The tall boy jumped up and down in excitement for apparently "saving" someone.

"Eddy! Eddy! Did you see?! I saved someone! I'm a super hero like when Sam saved Lucy in zombie aliens from planet rubark!" yelled the tall boy. Another boy came by, eddy, he supposed. Eddy wore an orange colored t-shirt with grey slim jeans and black shoes. His hair seemed to be slicked back and had a couple of smaller hairs falling onto his forehead. "Damn it lumpy! What the heck are you doing!?" eddy had pulled up Edd from the ground. "Sorry, sock head. Ed over there is really stupid. He saw you were about to step on a rock at thought that you were gunna die or something."

Sock head? That is a very rude thing to say to a person who is most likely NOT wearing a sock on their head, Edd thought. But even if he was a little mad at the mean name, he still thought they looked like kind people. "Salutations, fellow neighbors! Thank you for the save that was quite ….not needed? Are you also by any chance heading towards the high school?" Ed and eddy looked at him for a moment. It was silent, well silent, that is, until Ed began to flail and picked Edd from the ground, shaking him wildly. "Eddy! I think we were too late! He's started speaking another language!" Ed yelled aloud.

"What!? Please! Cease and desist! I am perfectly fine and am speaking perfect English!" Edd said as he tried to stop Ed from doing any damage to him. "Ed!" eddy screamed. Edd was really high of the ground. He felt like he was going to throw up this morning's blood dosage. Eddy then, much to Edd's content, grabbed Ed's jacket and pulled him down. He then forced Ed's arms off of Edd. "a-ah. Thank you…Eddy?" he replied, not knowing if it was ok. "Yup, that's me. World's greatest scammer at your service. Of course everything I do isn't free. That'll be 10 bucks." He said holding out his hand.

Edd looked at the hand for a second, and then gasped. Eddy had put his hand back down about to say "just kidding" but was interrupted when Edd had really pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Here you go! You probably wanted it to pay for your lunch right?" Edd said while placing them in eddy's hand. Eddy was speechless. But overcame it when he noticed that the kid in front of him was kind enough to give him the cash. Eddy then smirked widely as he hooked his arm around the skinny teen's neck. "Thanks sock head! By the way, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it." Eddy said as he began leading the boy to school with Ed close behind, still jumping about saving the petite boy.

Edd smiled. "My name is Eddward. It is spelled with two D's instead of one." He replied, smiling the brightest smile he had. Eddy had to look away, his face now blushing. He then suddenly got an idea. "Well Double D, why not hang with me and lumpy? We could probably make bigger scams and get more money outa the suckers going to school. Wada'ya say?" eddy said as he turned back to Edd. Said boy then smiled, kind of liking the nick name, and said "that would be most amusing. Alright!"

Ed then came up from behind Edd and screamed into his ear "Hey Double D! What kind of monster are ya? I'm a swamp monster and eddy's a leprechaun! But for some reason he came out big!" Edd looked at eddy. Well that explains the why he charged for the help, Edd thought as he look back at the way they were going. And Ed being a swamp monster, well he didn't really quite get that. Maybe he'd look into it later. "Ah! Heavens! Please excuse my rudeness! I'm Eddward Marion Vincent, vampire of the Vincent clan."

He smiled, giving them a toothy smile, which showed the gap and fangs in his teeth. "Whoa! Nice teeth Double D! Can I poke you fangs?" Ed asked excitedly. Edd then backed away from ed. "um, no Ed. My teeth are-uh-sharp! Yes, that is it! They are quite sharp!" Edd told the taller ed. "Aw. Ok then!" Ed said as he then began blabbering about aliens. Edd had saved himself from getting himself filthy. That was good. Edd looked at eddy, who was at his right, arm around his neck, and then at Edd, who was at his left.

Edd smiled as the trio descended into the night, ready to head to school. But little did they know that they were being watched by the other monster children 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xgstarx


	3. The Ed boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd Makes two new friends.

On their walk to school, Eddy had many interesting ideas. Although it was stealing, Edd thought that Eddy's scams could actually be pulled off. "And once we real in them suckers I'll be filthy stinking rich! Oh fuck yeah!" Eddy said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Edd's neck. Edd just laughed nervously as he watched the tall leprechaun's eyes glint with deviousness. Edd swore that if he would have looked closer, Eddy's eyes would have been starting to change into the shape of the dollar sign. While Eddy and "Double D", as they were now calling him, were listening to idea's that could be made into scams from one another, Ed was behind them, staring at the black hat that covered Double D's head.

Unable to stop the urges and not asking for permission, Ed swiped Double D's hat off, looking at it with fascination. When Double D had felt a slight breeze on his head, he reached up to pull down his hat, only to find it gone. He shrieked as his hair was now exposed to the world. "E-Ed! Please! Give back my hat at once! That was very rude!" Double D said as he tried to cover his head with an arm and pulled the black hat from the swamp boy.

While Double D put his hat back on, Eddy was in shock. It wasn't from how Edd had over reacted, but from how beautiful Double D's hair look. It was the perfect complement to Double D's skin. Eddy's face had turned red as he saw how beautiful the vampire in front of him had looked without his hat. Ed on the other hand was on the verge of crying. "m-m-m-m" Ed began as his bottom lip was pulled out and was trembling. Double D had noticed this, feeling guilt pang at his heart. The petite vampire did the only thing that had come to his mind.

Edd reached out and gave the tall monster a tight hug. Ed grinned wildly and squeeze back at Double D, almost causing him to stop breathing. Almost. Because if Double D wasn't breathing, he never would have smelled that awful stench that was reeking off of Ed. Double D then quickly pushed himself off of Ed, being sure that it was not too rough to offend the tall boy. Edd now understood how the tall boy was a swamp monster. Ed's stench had confirmed it all.

"E-ED? W-when was the last time you showered?" Double D had asked, holding his hand to his nose. "Last month! I had to go in there to defeat all the octi-lions from taking over the cul-de-sac! I made sure to be super clean! Now I don't have to go back into the evil layer of Dr. Spoofsmire!" Ed screamed as he jumped in excitement. OH GOOD LORD! Edd thought as he pulled out a bottle spray filled with who-knows-what-kind of disinfectant. Double D then sprayed it all over his body saying "filthy! Filthy! Filthy!" frantically out loud.

Eddy laughed at the scene, clearly seeing that the sock head was a clean freak. He then wrapped his arm around the petite boy's neck yet again, still laughing. "You're a weirdo sock head!" eddy replied. Double D didn't know if should have felt happy or sad about the reply. "We're gunna have so much fun scamming the hell outa this school!" the leprechaun added, walking on while pulling Edd with him.

Edd smiled, taking the leprechaun’s words from before as a complement. "Well, since we didn't plan to scam the jackasses of this school on the first night, might as well go check out our schedules" eddy stated as they headed through the parking lot, towards peach creek high school's front doors. After pushing the doors open, the three Ed’s almost ran into two human teens. "Ah! Pardon." Edd replied as he and his friends stepped away, allowing the humans to pass by. Eddy scowled.

As the teens retreated to the safety of their homes, eddy scoffed. "Why are humans doing here at this time of the day? They should be at home, sleeping like the pansies they are." Edd frowned at this. "Eddy, that is racist. There may be humans that do not accept us as equal yet, but that does not mean we should stoop to such a level as they are." eddy groaned and shrugged a whatever. Edd simply said “I wonder if the cafeteria sells buttered toast!"

"It’s too early for this shit man!" eddy said as the three walked along. "Well, eddy. It’s never too late to learn!" the sweet vampire said as he chuckled, bringing a hand up to cover his gapped smile. Eddy smile, all the while smiling as he playfully pushed the boy." put a sock in it, sock head!" Ed was looked at both boys. "put a sock in what eddy?" asked the confused taller boy. “it’s nothing lumpy, go back to your buttered toast or some shit like that." eddy waved a hand in the air as Ed went back to saying how buttered toast and gravy should be added to the schools menu.

Edd smiled and proceeded to walk to the office, " I believe that if we continue in this direction, we may be able to find our councilors office and receive our-" Edd wasn't able to finish his sentence. The reason being that as he turned the corner, he had crashed his face to a very hard chest. Giving off a combination of a yelp of both surprise and pain, Edd staggered back, clutching his nose and apologizing profoundly. "I am quite sorry! I was not paying attention to the way in which I was heading!" Edd looked up to see a foreign looking boy.

The boy was very much taller than the small Vampire, but not as tall boy wore a black jacket with a purple shirt beneath it. He wore light blue loose jeans and flip flops. "Hm?" the foreign boy mustered as his surprise was also lost. "Ah! Forgive Rolf small one! He was too busy looking for his escaped chicken. Tell me, have you seen Gertrude?" the boy, Rolf, Edd assumed, said.

"Um, forgive me….Rolf?" the foreign boy nodded. "But I have not seen your...chicken. Although if I do see a flightless bird I will advise you." Edd’s answer came out sounding more like a question. "Don’t worry about it, double D. Rolf'll find'em eventually." eddy said as he approached the two teenagers. “plus lumpy here will probably use his chicken senses to find'em." the tall leprechaun pointed a thumb to the swamp monster behind him.

"I love chickens double D!" Ed yelled excitedly. "Double the D?" Rolf said confused. "Eddy-Ed boy, who is this ‘Double the D’?" 

"Huh? Oh, you mean double D, yeah that’s sock head over here." eddy said as he pointed to Edd. "Ah! Hello double the D. I am Rolf. I come from village in the Himalayas, where Aunt Gertrude, who is named like my chicken, lives. I am a son of a shepherd. My father was in charge of the sheep and goats there, yes." the foreign boy shook Edd’s hand.

"Rolf is also a yeti, yes." Edd stopped shaking the hand to introduce himself. "It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rolf! My name is Eddward Vincent. Eddward being spelled with two Ds, hence the new found nickname. Eddward Marion Vincent of the vampire Vincent clan at your service!" the petite boy smiled softly at the tall yeti. The sweet gesture caused Rolf to blush. "Y-yes, well it was good to meet you double the Edd boy.” (Really? Another nickname?) Now Rolf must find his pet Gertrude." Rolf replied as he began walking away, still red faced. "I will see tall Ed boy and Eddy-Ed boy later at midnight."

Once the yeti was gone, Edd turned his attention to his friends. "Well, gentlemen, shall we be on our way?" Double D said as he led the way to the office.

It turned out that Edd had only three classes with his new found friends, lunch as well. Biology for first period, freshman English for fourth period, and gym for sixth period (which was the last class of the night.). Their lockers, on the other hand, weren’t a delight to hear about. The lockers of the three Ed's were very far apart. "They’re like 50 miles away!" eddy had stated as they reviewed their schedules. The trio decided to part ways and meet back in their first hour after they found their lockers.

As they parted, Edd couldn't help but feel a faint tinge of sadness. He was going to be alone again. He pulled onto his mare than heavy backpack. Shaking his head, he looked around to find his locker. He had found it only three doors down, eight lockers to the right of his first period class. Edd smiled, getting a little giddy from the feeling of being the first of the Ed's to reach their class. He looked through the paper containing his schedule. He had received it from his councilor, Cecil, who was a lock-ness monster. Personally, Edd was much honored, seeing as it was his first time meeting someone from such a rare breed.

Edd found his combination under his personal information. He read the code, then reached up and turned the lock scroll. He turned it 18 left, 30 right, 6 left, and finally 26 right. He pulled on the lock gently, hearing a faint click, and removing the object.

Edd had removed his backpack and pulled out the spray from earlier, he also pulled out a paper towel. He wiped down his locker, cleaning it thoroughly. Once he deemed the locker clean, leaving it very shiny, he disposed of the towel and pulled out many binders from his backpack. There were six in total. Each a different color. Edd also pulled out a slinger bag, which also amazingly fat in his small backpack. He opened his one strapped bag and placed a black binder into it with a label in the right corner that had "period 1" on it.

Edd huffed in satisfaction as he placed his back-pack into his locker, closed it and headed for his first class of the day.

That was when he caught the slightest whiff of something amazing. It was a smell of pine, metal, and earth. "What an arousing sent" Edd had murmured to himself. He stopped and closed his eyes, the smell causing his heart to race as he clutched onto the collar of his sweater vest. His cheeks had begun to heat up as his fingers had begun to tingle. He pressed his back to the lockers, panting slightly. Edd was glad that the hallway he was in was empty. It would have been embarrassing to be found in such a state.

Edd brushed his tongue on his fangs, the feeling that they gave off increasing the slightest bit. His hand slowly began to run down his chest, heading more and more to his lower region. The other came up to his mouth, entering a finger into his hot moist mouth. As his fingers brushed his fangs, causing them to be pierced by their sharpness, Edd’s tongue sucked on the digit.

He found that the blood flowing from his fingers only caused him to get more aroused, its taste like heaven. Edd’s hand was now at his stomach, and slowly lowered down into his pants, where his erection awaited.

Just as Edd’s fingers were about to close around his throbbing member-

There was a noise.

Actually now it was clearer to hear as he started to calm himself.

It was a roar of a laugh. Gasping as he now realized where he was, Edd quickly pulled out his hands, looking around frantically. He was still alone in the hallway, thank then realized that the laugh had come from another hallway. Edd blushed, knowing that what he had done was very inappropriate.

Realizing that footsteps were heading in his direction, Edd rushed himself to the nearest restroom, mindful of not running. As he speed-walked away, an open window blew in a breeze, it had slightly cooled him down as he turned the corner.

 


	4. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kevin Barr.

If someone would have asked Kevin if he was gay a year ago, he would have answered with a "you’re crazy!" or a "better watch your mouth, ya dork!"

But that was then.

Now if you would have asked, he would have replied with a shrug or an "I don't know, but if it happens, it happens".

Kevin was awake around 6:10. He had gotten out of bed, groaning about how much it sucked to get up so early in the evening. The teen walked to his bathroom, which, thank god, was in his room. His parents thought it'd be a good idea to let him have the second room with a bathroom, seeing as they had theirs in their room as well. He felt a tad bit chilly stepping into the bathroom, his bare feet feeling the cold of the tiled floor. Kevin usually only slept in his boxers, his excessive body heat keeping him from freezing.

Now before we get any more further with this chapter, it's best we get some background info about the red haired teen.

Kevin, like most kids in the cul-de-sac, has lived in peach creek since the day he was born. The red-head's parents had decided to move out of the main pack of the family and start fresh in a "peaceful" place. Kevin had no siblings, he was an only child. Which meant he was also a bit pampered by his mother. His father, on the other hand, was a bit strict with him. 

But Kevin knew it was just to keep him safe.

Kevin had a tall, if not awkward, muscular figure, courtesy of the genes inherited from his father. That, and some freckles. On the other hand, he had received red hair and green eyes from his mother.

Kevin’s chest was broad and his skin a bit tanned, now whitening from the lack of sun. The reason being that he had to adjust himself to sleeping in the day for school. It had taken most of the summer, but he had managed to get used to sleeping during the day.

Now, like I said the last time, if you haven't figured out what kind of monster the teen is, now’s your chance to listen up.

Kevin’s full name is Kevin Barr. He comes from a family of werewolves. Kevin's family pack was known to be one of the distant branches of the original pack that had brought all his relatives into this future. Their pack was also known for being very athletic. Being a werewolf, that also entitled that he would stop aging in his mid-twenties.

Now like vampires, werewolves also need blood in their system. The only difference was that, unlike vampires, werewolves only need about a pint or so every six months. All you've heard about turning into big furry creatures that walk on two legs, big clawed fingers and the intent to kill and destroy all in its path is fake. As are the tales of how to be turned into one.

Werewolves can change whenever they please, no full moon or some crap like that necessary. When a Werewolf transforms, it turns into a wolf that is three times bigger than the average. But don't worry, this isn't some twilight-based terrible story. No sparkling vampire and Muscly werewolf fighting over a monotone faced, weak, heroine.

Now let's get one major thing straight. Vampires and Werewolves do NOT hate each other. In fact there are plenty of marriages in this time that have brides and grooms alike as vampires and/or werewolves. Again, it’s only in fairy tales.

Now the last thing that is felt needed to tell you is about the mating. The only time a Werewolf, or any monster for that matter, can mate is when they find their special one.

By special one, I mean the perfect smelling one. Each monster is destined to be with the one that they are attracted to by pheromones. The smell these pheromones produce will cause the mate or special one to automatically go into heat, or to almost instantly want to be with the producer.

Every monster has a mate. It's only in the matter of time for them to meet. Some call it love at first sight, others call it fate. Most call it destiny.

Of course, that doesn't mean there aren't those in the world who arrange mates together. But this usually leaves both monsters unhappy. As do mostly all arranged marriages.

Now, (before this crazy author gets carried away with telling you about more facts) let’s get back to Kevin.

Kevin splashed water into his face as he reached for his face cleanser. He yelped in surprise when the water hit his face. It was cold. So fucking cold! He turned the faucet to hot, grumbling to himself. With lazy strokes, Kevin rubbed the soap onto his freckled cheeks, making gentle circular motions.

 He then proceeded to wet his face again and wipe the white substance off. Kevin looked up into the mirror, admiring himself. Once he was finished, he studied his reflection carefully for an inspection. Sure enough, his handsome face stared back at him and he couldn't help but smirk. Perfect, the tall teen thought. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth, being rough on his canines, as they were the hardest of his teeth to clean.

After what seemed like ages (which was really only about ten minutes) Kevin deemed his grin perfectly white. With that, the teen ran a hand through his fiery locks, feeling his fingers catch some tangles on the way. Kevin continued these ministrations until three strands fell over his face. His eyes darted around his bathroom until they landed on a hat on a small little shelf. And on that shelf lay a familiar red hat, on a pillow to make it seem almost otherworldly beautiful.

Kevin reached over and picked up the object with care. His appearance could never be completed without the hat it had sentimental value he had no problem punching into people’s face for it. The young werewolf placed the hat on lovingly, grinning at himself through the mirror. Raising his arms over his head, stretching his knotted muscles, Kevin headed back into his room to get some clothes for the rest of his body, because, again, he was still in his boxers. And because he was still pretty much asleep, Kevin failed to notice his high tops, neatly scattered near his bed, which he then proceeded to trip over.

He was sure as hell happy though when he caught himself on his bed stand. Kevin sighed in relief at the save, clutching onto the bed sheets for support. But for some reason, today was just not his day, god wanted to shove Kevin’s awkward teen-ness into his face. After getting back up, Kevin then, again, tripped, only it was his bed sheets causing the fall this time. He yelled an "oh fuck!" As he hit the ground with a small Thump. The bed sheet flopped over him as it tangled around his body and with a huff, Kevin pulled the thing off his head, scowling with irritation.

 The werewolf stood groggily, heading to his closet as if he had forgotten all about the encounter with his bedsheets. He slid a door open and grabbed a green T-shirt and a black sweater, pulling them on as he grabbed each. Then he went off to his drawers, where he found a nice pair of khaki shorts from the first drawer. He opened the one next to it and pulled out a pair of socks while he worked into his pants. 

Still in his sleepy state, Kevin raised a leg up to pull on a sock, leaving him to balance on one leg. With his awkward body, this was definitely going to be a challenge. Kevin hopped about on his leg, trying to get the damn sock on as he tried to avoid tripping over his evil bed sheets, leaving him to bump the back into the wall with his window. The window faced the front of his yard, catching some of the neighborhood houses as well.

Kevin grunted, but was satisfied that he managed to pull the bloody sock on. He slumped onto the wall, already tired of the day. His attention, however, was pulled from him when he noticed the sound of giggling from outside. From where he stood, he could see the end dorks with a smaller ten he had never seen before.

Must be another nerd they met during the summer, Kevin thought. Kevin rolled his shoulders, preparing himself for another battle with the leftover sock in his hand.

 

~

 

Perhaps the most difficult task for Kevin was the task of getting downstairs without waking his parents on the way. It didn't take a lot to wake them, even if they were tired from working all day. Kevin always had trouble when it came to sneaking past their door when the floorboards had a thing for squeaking upon each step.

Every step Kevin tried to take, the floor would complain under the touch. Which really left him with no other choice but to run down the steps. Being a werewolf really did have it advantages, for Kevin had made it into the living room with no noise behind him. It always was great knowing you were the second fastest of all the Monsters.

He was in the kitchen sitting on the counter, munching on some frosted flakes when the doorbell rang. He swallowed what was left of his cereal and deposited his bowl in the sink before he walked around the living room to open the front door. Turning on the porch light, Kevin opened the door, only to be distracted by teal hair. Nat. Of course it was Nat. No other self-obsessed, butt loving incubus would constantly dye their hair teal except the one in front of him. At least, none that he knew of at the moment. "Kev, my fine looking man! It's been so loooooong! Great to see ya!" The teal haired teen said. 

"Nat, it’s only been 12 hours since we last talked, jackass."

"I know but I missed my buddy." Nat said as he grinned. The teal haired boy patted Kevin's shoulder as he entered his home. "Whatever, let me get my backpack and we can go." The werewolf replied.

Kevin went more into the living room, towards the coat closet, where just beside it, was his black backpack. When he returned, the item on his shoulder already, Nat was on his phone, mouth puckered to the side as he typed and face bored. "What? Already bored with your latest sex buddy?" Kevin asked, walking past his friend and opening the front door.

"He's not my sex buddy, he's my fuck buddy." Nat replied, following Kevin into the darkening day. 

"Same shit, Nat." Kevin said as he locked the front door with his key. They walked down the porch steps and made their way to the side walk. "No, sex is when you add feelings in to the situation. Fuck is where it’s just for pleasure or getting something without having he whole L-word into it." The incubus explained. Kevin stared at Nat as if he was the most stupid person on the earth. "Nat the way you explained sex is what you say for lo-" 

"AH,AH,AH! Nope. Don't even say that word." Nat shoved his hands into the werewolf's face. Kevin slapped them out of the way, sighing exasperatedly to his friend. 

"Whatever dude. You’re giving me a ride. I have my bike at my uncle's, she's getting a paint job done." Kevin said as Nat sat on his bike. It was red and looked like it could only hold Nat's weight. "Dude, really? If I give you a ride, we'll never make it to school, let alone Naz's house." Kevin gave Nat a deadpan look. 

"What?! Your heavy, dude! You got a great bod, but you’re not meant for ridding in the back!” Nat told the young werewolf.

"But, hey? Look on bright side! You can walk next to me and get a great work out while you’re at it!" Kevin sighed. "Whatever, man. Let's just go and get Naz. I heard the dorks around and there is no way in hell I'm letting them ruin my fist night." Nat got on his bike and paddled slowly so that he and Kevin could still continue to talk. They talked about different things, from how slept that morning and how awful it was having to get up so early in the evening. They were cut short when they saw a familiar blond waiting for them just outside her house. Naz could be seen in a white T-shirt and wearing a black skirt, which was really a rare thing for her. She wore white leggings and had her usual black convers on. On her hands were black gloves that had the fingertips exposed. Around her neck was a clear, if not light blue, tube with a black attachments that filtered water for her to breathe. You see, Naz is a mermaid. And although she has a nose on her face like most people do, she also has gills on the side of her neck. Being a water creature, Naz has two sets of lungs, both overlapping each other. One set is for breathing in air, and the other for water. It was a typically thing to be born with both sets of lungs and not unheard of in the water monster category. Her hands had webbed attachments, combining for summing and other Aquarius activities. Naz, though, was a self-conscious girl and didn't like when people stared. Funny, how she was okay with showing her slightly green and scaly skin.

Kevin always considered it a girl thing.

Naz smiled as they reached her. "Hey, dudes!” she said. “You ready for our official first day as freshman?!” Kevin grunted. "Don't make it sound all great, Naz. It just means we're fresh meat. We'll be treated like wimps if we don't watch ourselves." Naz frowned at the werewolf. "Well, you maybe. Especially with all that negative thinking." The mermaid said as she walked into step next to Kevin. Nat came up beside the werewolf and push his shoulder, mindful of not falling off his bike.

"Let the girl dream, buddy! It'll make seeing her come back crying about how you were right that much funnier." 

"Hey!" Naz yelled. "You’re an ass, you know that!" The girl punched the incubus' shoulder. "Ow! Dang little lady! What have you been eating?!" Nat laughed as he rubbed his arm while trying to keep balance of his bike. "Oh, I'm so glad you noticed! It’s a new technique called 'punch the dumb incubus'. I think it’s actually working." Naz replied, looking smug as she tilted her chin up. "From what I've felt," Nat said, "it is." Kevin rolled his eyes at his friends. 

"And you call us immature." Kevin throws at the girl. Naz blushes at this. “Yeah, Naz! Looks like you’re just as brain dead as us!" Nat replied, only to be punched in the arm again. "Ow!”

Jazz huffed as she walked ahead of the two, clearly more than a little mad. Kevin laughed at this.

"C'mon Naz! We were just messin' around!" The werewolf pleaded as he jogged behind the mermaid. "We're sorry!" Nat said as he peddled after them.

 

~

 

They got to the high school in recorded time. They had to stop for a while to allow Nat to chain his bike up. "Hey, Nat? Why are you riding your bike to school? Your rich right? Don't you have a personal driver?" Naz asked. Kevin smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you see Naz, when someone is as beautiful and butt loving as I, you tend to ride your bike for two purposes. One, to exercise, and two, to look at other peoples buts as you pass by them. They don't notice you looking and you get a great view of their booty." Nat said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kevin rolled his eyes, smirking as he looked at Naz's scrunched up face. "He got grounded because one of his 'playmates' made too much noise while his folks were sleeping and his bro said he was making noise on purpose." 

Nat deflated from his cheery mood. "Richard is a bastard who is always out to get me. I need to eat at some point! And it can't always just be normal food! I need some sexy bod on my plate too!” Naz’s scoffed at this. "Ugh. I know you’re an incubus and all, but really, dude? Some people don't want to hear what you do with others in your spare time." She told Nat. "Said boy rolled his eyes. “Now where's the fun in that? The sex is needed, it a natural occurring thing. You both know we age differently than most normal monsters. I told you I was born already looking like this. I even remember my first fuck! Pretty brunette named James. Nice ass. Needed some work on the thrusting though?"

Naz looked horrified but Kevin just shrugged it off. He already knew about Nat's first time and frankly, he didn't care. "Come on," he replied, "we need to get our schedules before the place is filled with assholes who want to change their classes." Kevin walked in through the main entrance, almost bumping into Rolf. The tall Yeti looked frantically around. "Ah! Kevin! Tell me, have you seen Gertrude? She has escaped from her haystack and has wondered around!" Kevin looked bemused at his tall friend. "Easy, there Rolf. Have you checked the kitchens yet? Mabey your pets there." The werewolf tried not to laugh at his exited expression. "Ah! Yes! That must be where she has gone! Thank you, my friend! You have made me a hay son of a shepherd!” the tall foreign boy said as he headed away in what seem like the cafeteria's direction.

Naz looked sadly at the retreating boy. "Oh, man. He'll be so heart broken. I'm already seeing his sad face." She said sadly. Kevin laughed. "Look, I found the counselor's office."

 

~

 

Kevin and Nat's lockers were close to each other. Naz’s though, wasn't. So as they parted ways, they promised to meet up during lunch. Kevin got only three periods with Nat, and one with Naz. Nat for first hour in biology, Naz in fourth for English, and Nat again for fifth and sixth in Art and gym. “you gunna try out for any sports this year, Kev?" Nat asked. Kevin thought a bit. "Football, definitely." He said with a convinced nod. "What about you? You gunna be lazy again or actually do something with your life?" Kevin humored himself as they walked to their lockers. "Well Football, apparently. You know you can't get rid of me that easily." Kevin pretended to scowl. "Damn! I was hoping to get rid of you finally. Looks like the torture continues." Nat grinned as he push Kevin to the side. The werewolf laughed out loud, dodging another push from his friend, being noisy all the while.

"God, Kevin. Stop being so loud! People are here to actually get an education!" Nat said, snickering.

"Whatever, man! I can do whatever I want..." Kevin became silent as breeze hit him, carrying a wonderful, delicious smell that made the werewolf react in certain areas. Kevin took in a big whiff as his eyes turned yellow, a natural occurrence when werewolf are excited. Nat noticed the changes, knowing all too well what that look meant. Nat let a wide smile plaster on his face. "Kevin, man! Control yourself down there! Junior's poking at your pant pretty noticeably!" Kevin came to almost immediately, a blush forming on his neck and cheeks. He could feel his growing bulge and shifted uncomfortably.

"Shit!” he said as he tried to cover up the tent in his pants. The whole while, Kevin swore he could hear footsteps rushing away from their hallway

 


	5. Class Can Be Such A Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was VERY delayed. I'm very sorry. Please accept this update as an apology.

Kevin sighed as he waited for the lecture to be over. Nat sat beside him, doodling himself with muscles that were overrated and bulgy on the Syllabus that had been placed in front of him. He had this quirky grin on him that made it seem like his intentions were more vulgar than what was intended.  

Mr. Lubezki, His first period Biology teacher, and fellow Were, was speaking about the final additions to the syllabus, and the final page that needed their parent’s signature. The man was tall, and had his hair neatly combed to the side, his gray hairs complementing him nicely. As the teacher continued, the young werewolf nudged his friend. “Hey Nat, what do you have after this?” Kevin asked, already ignoring what was happening at the front of the class.  

Nat reached into his pocket, still trying to draw his self-portrait with the opposite hand, and took out his slightly wrinkled schedule. “I have…Algebra, with Luzpeck. Hey, you think I can convince her to let me take a small nap during the syllabus explanation?” The teal haired boy questioned.  

Kevin looked at Nat with a face of exasperation. “Nat, you’re going to make your teachers hate you by the end of the day.” He sighed. The Succubus put on a face of mock offence. “Kevin! I would never- yeah you’re right. This is gunna be one hell of a High School year.” Nat Grinned.  

Kevin sighed as he shook his head. “If you get into trouble with any of the teachers, don’t even think about dragging me down with you.” Nat grinned at him, as if there were no worries in the world for him.   

“Alright then, class, It’s an, in all fairness, Simple first year assignment that even you freshman can accomplish. Just have the two forms at the back of the syllabus signed and turned in, and you’ll be receiving your first 100% grade for the year.” Mr. Lubezki yawned, placing the master copy on his desk. “If there are no more further questions, you may all proceed to get to know one another.” He nodded his head.  

After a few seconds of shuffling around the room, the class began to speak freely as the students moved over to any recognized friends. Kevin laid his head onto his fist as Nat stretched out into his chair. In front of them, a long haired teen, possibly a Girl, slammed their hand onto the table. “Whew, that was so long, I feel like my Brain is combusting in some parts of it.” Could heard from them-Him-, and what sounded like a warning from the teacher, although Kevin didn’t pay much mind to it as he looked back over to the drawing on Nat’s Syllabus.   

“Dude, you have the biceps and figure all wrong. You look like you got stung by, like, 2,000 Bees or something!” Kevin laughed at the scowl Nat put on. “Kevin, can you not see how perfectly my drawing perceives my good looks and obviously masculine figure?” He said with a matter of fact tone. Kevin huffed. “What good looks? It looks more like a dead rat to me.” He sniggered when Nat tried to swipe at him. “Why you little-!” Nat was interrupted by the bell, signaling that it was time to move on to the next class.  

Kevin stood from his seat, Nat following as he shoved his schedule back into his pocket. “So I’m guessing now you’ll be going to meet with Naz then?” Nat raised a brow. “Yeah, pretty much. It won’t be until lunch that I’ll be seeing you again." Nat dramatically put a hand to his heart. "I'll miss you, dude." Kevin grinned as he brought an arm around the blue teal haired boy's neck, giving him a noogie. "Shut up, ya idiot."  

Nat yelped, struggling not to laugh. "Kevin, no! Not the hair!" There was a clearing of the throat, and both monsters looked up to see their teacher looking at them, clearly not amused with their antics. "No rough housing please. I don't want to be the one held responsible for any injuries." Kevin removed his arm, giving the teacher a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Mr. Lubezki. It won't happen again." Nat butted in with a lopsided grin. "Yeah! No more messing around. Scouts honor." He gave a serious nod.  

Mr.Lubezki rolled his eyes. "I sincerely doubt that, but thank you for the effort." The elder were monster returned to his seat, preparing the next batch of copied syllabi. "Remember to get those forms signed!" He yelled to the retreating forms of his students. Kevin and Nat snickered as they went on their way to their next class.

  

~  

 

Hangin out with Naz was fun for the most part. Ms.Morse, their Algebra teacher, had turned out to be a pretty fun instructor. She allowed them to have a small group activity, and then presented them with taffy. After that, the Siren had nodded her head and allowed the class to mingle. She seemed to have gotten distracted by the same boy that was in his first period, said brunette talking animatedly with her.  

He did notice that next to the boy was Ed, one of the dweebs that was known for being part of the infamous duo, The Ed boys. That bird for brains was shoving a pencil up his nostril, and Kevin scoffed. "That's definitely going poke into his brain." Kevin said, nudging Naz, who was looking at her phone. Looking up, she watched as Ed shoved another pencil into the other, empty one. She winced, pitying the boy. "Poor Ed. He's always doing things that'll end up hurting him. Someone should really teach him properly the rights and wrongs." She huffed, her gills opening wider with the breath.   

"He hangs out with Eddy, Naz. No one is going to change the way he acts. The way that he is now, it'll take a miracle to change his antics. Besides, Eddy wouldn't let just anyone around them. He may be a dweeb, but he does care a lot about Ed." Naz deflated slightly, sighing and laying her head onto a neatly manicured hand.   

"I know. But I guess I can understand. They were inseparable when they were kids." She adjusted herself to sit up straight. "Enough about that." She said, looking away from Ed, who was now making faces at the teen next to him. "what are you having after this? I wanna see if I have you in any other classes."   

After pulling out their schedules, Naz was disappointed to find that she had no other classes with the werewolf. "You just had to take art instead of culinary, didn't you?" She gave Kevin a sour look. Kevin grinned at her, placing a hand on her hear, patting her hair. "Sorry about that, but I've burnt water before. Plus Nat would have wanted in, and then we'd be dealing with kitchen fires everyday. " Naz giggled into her hand. "What are we gonna do with you two goofballs?"  

Kevin shrugged, grinning at the girl. "Well, I know what I'm going to do. I'm joining Football as soon as tryouts are announced." Naz shook her head in exasperation. "Typical."   

"What?! It's not like it's anything I haven't done before." A nicely sculpted brow was raised. "It’s the _only_ thing you've ever done. And you hardly get any time to hang out with your friends." She puffed her cheek, annoyed with the redhead. "But Naz! You know that football is my life! I can't just not join! It's like a siren song that calls to me." Ms.Morse past by then, raising her brow in amusement at the boy. He let out a nervous chuckle, hoping that he didn't offended the woman. Seeing as she walked away with no complaint, he was in the clear for now.   

"You know how much Football means to me." He said seriously. Naz just shook her head, before looking him straight in the eye. "Fine! But you better not go off joining other sports. Football will take enough of your time already." Kevin nodded in agreement, as he knew that football would tire him out enough. "Promise." She looked like she was going to say more, but decided against it. "Just don't be a stranger, okay?"   

"Naz, It's me. I'm never gunna leave you guys. You'll be more annoyed that I'm still around by the end of the year." Naz punched his shoulder. "Yeah, we probably will. But thanks for the warnings. It'll give us plenty of time to prepare excuses if necessary." She snickered at Kevin's annoyed expression.   

"Alright class! Time to pack up! The bell will be ringing in just a bit so you better start packing!" The sound of backpacks unzipping and papers being stuffed into bags was heard around the room as Kevin dumped his pencil mechanical pencil into his bag. Naz placed the paper into a folder she was carrying around, and Kevin figured she had left her bag in her locker.   

Just then, the bell sounded off and the students were released to their next classes. Ed yelled loudly pulled out of the room. Kevin looked over to Naz, as if she could explain what was just witnessed. The mermaid simply shrugged. They stopped outside of the classroom, stepping aside for any students entering. "I'll see you at lunch then?" Kevin grinned.  

"Definitely."  

 

~  

 

French was going by like a breeze. Fortunately for him, he had Johnny with him in this class, who yelled out his name the moment he entered. 

Unfortunately Eddy was in the class with him, and he could see when the Leprechaun would send dirty faces over to him. The midget would then snicker and turn over to his pal sitting next to him. A sweet looking, pale boy who wore a dark beanie over his head. It almost covered the boys eyes, covering the eyebrows.  

Of course Kevin didn't pay anymore attention after the teacher had walked up to the front and started introducing themselves as Ms.Guvier. The woman, by the way slime seemed to drop from her heals onto the ground, was a Sludge Monster. She walked around the class, her slim body rippling every now and then, dropping a slightly larger amount of sludge than before.  "Today, class, we will be learning the alphabet in French. Now, can anyone tell me what the closest language to French is?" 

No one raised their hand, and Ms.Guvier looked slightly dissapointed. "Really? No one? Well, the closest language would be-" 

"Actually, there are three languages that vary close to The language. Them being Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian. Italian being the most alike." Ms.Guvier and most of the class turned their attention to the right side of the class. Specifically to the table where Eddy sat next to the beanie wearing Kid. "French is also known to be one of the simpler versions of Latin, where many different languages, including  Romanian, stemmed off of." The boy neatly clasped his hands over the table.  

"Well!" Ms.Guvier said with astonishment, grabbing the rest of the class's attention. "Very impressive, Mr.-?" She trailed off. 

"Eddward, ma'am. With two D's." Said the teen.  

"Mr.Eddward. I expect more from you. Already I am seeing a star pupil. Keep up the good work." The Sludge Monster then turned her gaze back to the rest of the monsters in the class. "Now, I am going to say a word, and you as a whole will repeat after me. Alright?" The students gave half hearted nods and sounds of agreement.  

Of course after that, Kevin decided to space out. Every once in a while he would look to his side because Johnny would yell out an obviously wrong answer, and the class would snicker at his idiocity. Ms.Guvier would sigh, then tsk at the boy and tell him he was very far off. Pretty soon the bell rang and he found himself, and a herd of other monsters, making their way to the cafeteria, Johnny talking his ear off beside him.  

As he looked around, Johnny pulling out plank from his bag to mumble to him, Kevin spotted Naz waving her hand, trying to get their attention. Rolf was already sitting with them, the Yeti holding Gertrude in his arms. Nat was trying to pet the chicken, but a quick swipe of the beak had him flinching back. The Succubus rubbed at his hand, still grinning at the chicken while Rolf praised his pet. 

"C'mon Johnny, I found our seats." He said as he dragged the boy by his collar over to the table that consisted of their childhood friends.  

Now by dragged, this is meant quite literally. Johnny is a Skeleton, but not as the kind that you would think. Skeletons, when referring to monsters, actually have plenty of flesh on their structure. They could walk about looking like any normal human or creature, and not be questioned as being out of the ordinary. 

 It's only when threatened that Skeletons show that they are not normal. ,Skeletons blacken their flesh, making their bones begin to shine through their skins, creating a horrifying display of walking, well, 'Skeletons'. When needed, they can dislocate their jaws to become much more wider and let out a screeching roar to look more menacing. Of course, they are actually quite fragile and, if needed, will shed their skins to become even more lighter to outrun predators. The great side to having their flesh is that it is much more lighter than that of the lightest of feathers, making Skeletons easy to haul around.  

"Gee, Kevin! You sure are tough! You can drag pretty much anyone without hassle!" The boy said happily, waving Plank around. Kevin rolled his eye's. "Yeah, yeah. Bone head." 

Johnny was roughly seated onto one of the open chair next to Rolf, Kevin taking his own next to Nat. The succubus waited no time in explaining how he totally got on the good side of most of his teachers. "One even let me leave class early because we were so chill." He grinned. Kevin raised his brow over to Naz, who sighed in annoyance.  

"I heard that he wouldn't shut up so the teacher just gave him a slip to get out of class." The Mermaid told, not looking the least bit surprised. "Makes sense, none of the teachers could ever handle your blabbermouth."  

Nat gasped in horror, acting hurt and betrayed. He was ignored by most of them, though Johnny laughed at the Teal haired boy. "You sure couldn’t ever get on a teacher's good side in middle school, it's no surprise you couldn't here!" He cackled, holding up Plank as he laughed. The bone meal covered wood simply smiled with its permanently plastered grin. 

"I can't help it if teachers can handle my majestic attitude." Nat spoke, as if the reason explained everything. "Nat, that’s not how things work.." Naz sighed.  She shook her head. "Hey have you guys herd? Apparently there's a new kid here who just moved into the empty house in the Cul. I think it’s the cutie The Ed's have been hanging around."  she stared pointedly at somewhere behind Kevin. 

Kevin turned around, trying to see what she was looking at. Sure enough, the Ed dorks were sitting at a table with two others, one standing and the other sitting. They had their backs toward Kevin, but he was pretty sure the one standing was the kid he saw Ed talking to.  He looked back at naz, raising a brow. "Which one?" He asks, not very interested in the conversation, because, well, no one really cared about the Eds.  

"I think it the one with the black beanie. Though I could be wrong." She said, leaning to try and get a better look at the sitting boy. Kevin leaned his chin onto his hand. "Great. Just what we needed, another dweeb. And by the looks of it, we'll be seeing more of the standing dweeb too." He scoffed. Naz reached over, smacking him upside his head. "Stop being mean, you bully."  

Kevin rubbed his head, grunting. "I'm not being mean.  That’s just how I am. "  Nat snickered. "This is why you can't get any butt, Kevin." The sucubus's cackles were swiftly silenced with a kick to the shin from underneath the table. "Ow!" He screeched. "Not cool, man!"  

"Look, I just don't care what those dweebs do, or who their friends with, just as long as they stay out of my way and don't mess up my reputation." He said as he sat back in his chair. "But you don't have a reputation, Kevin!" Johnny said as he fiddled with Plank. Naz snickered, bringing a hand up to stifle them. "Shut up! I'll get one soon enough! I'm going to be the star quarterback! People are bound to want me to go out with them." He held his chin, smirking. "Plus I'm hot." 

"Ha! Aunt's Grimilda's prized sheep is more Handsome than Kevin!" Rolf exclaimed, causing their whole table to roar with laughter.  

"Hey! That’s not funny!" Was the reply Kevin screeched that fell to deaf ears.  

 

~ 

 

English was a hassle, so was Art. Of course, Art was quite more fun because he was able to sit next to Nat, but other than that, Mr Hale, their Art teacher, was quite strict. 

"If you even think of throwing paint around my room, I'll make you clean the cafeteria for the next month." He said not too lightly. Apparently a couple years back, someone had decided to have a paint fight in his classroom, causing a giant mess of colors to be splattered all over the place. The class decided to heed his warning, and even Nat stayed quite during the introduction. 

Now they were in gym, and already Mr. Cove, the Boy's Coach, had them in their gym uniform.  

"Alright! First things first, we will always have a stretch routine. I want all of you to give me 20 jumping jacks, counting in sync, now!" He yelled into his bullhorn. Most of the students groaned, getting into position. Together, they did their stretches, and got on the teachers good side. Of course, it was too good to be true. 

In the middle of their knee stretch, nat decided to voice out his opinion. "This is pretty lame. I would have figured that gym would have been more of a workout." Nat said, and quite loudly too. You could practically see the eyebrow twitch on the Coach's face. "Damnit Nat! Shut up!" Kevin hissed, elbowing the other teen. "Ow! Stop hitting me!" The teal haired boy growled back. The coach approached them, not looking too amused. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." 

"Uhh..It was nothing, Coach." Nat fumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "Now, now, no need to look so afraid. We're all pals here." There was a dark gleam in the Devil's eye. "C'mon now, Kid. You can tell us what you said." Shit, Kevin thought. This didn't look too good. "Um, I already forgot? Ehehehe?" Nat squeaked. "Really now? You!" The coach suddenly pointed at a tall, dirty blonde, pale Kid. "It seems that Mr. Succubus here has forgotten what he's said. Care to fill in his blank?" 

The Kid scratched his head for a moment before shrugging. "He said our workout was lame." The boy said nonchalantly. There was a sound of someone slapping their forehead in the group of groans that echoed around them. "That's exactly what I heard. Well, Mr. Succubus. Looks like you just caused me to reschedule the 5 lap run around the track for tomorrow to now. Good job." The devil smiled, grinning with sharp teeth.  

It soon turned into a snarl as Coach Cove yelled "Move it!" Everyone took off, Kevin and Nat jogging together. It was on their third lap that They decided they'd had enough, and decided to walk for a bit. "Jeez! You can't ever shut up can you?" Kevin grumbled to his best friend. "These lips can never be sealed, Kev." Nat said with a grin. Kevin rolled his eye's, scoffing. "This is why all your teachers hate you." 

Kevin's ear suddenly twitched, as the sound of laughter and Heavy footfalls Approached them with impressive speed. Kevin's walk slowed as he turned to look back, Nat continuing to talk, not noticing his friends change. "I told you, Kev! They just can't handle my Amazing-GAH!" Was all that left Nat's lips as someone crashed into his back. They landed with a heavy thud, a mess of limbs. 

Kevin cackled at his friend, pointing as he tried his best to stop his guffaws. Nat hissed as he held his head, eye's tearing up slightly. The body that landed on him gave a small gasp, quickly getting off of him and frantically waving their arms. Oh. Kevin finally thought, as he chuckled. He knew who this was. 

"I am SO sorry!" The person said to Nat. "I wasn't, like, looking where I was going, exactly, because I was running backwards because stupid Sebastian said I couldn't and I had to prove him wrong because I hate being doubted and-" The person continued. Nat finally decided to look up, and he couldn't help but blink. The first thing that came to mind was Hair.  Nice, Long, Brown hair.  

" Really this is mostly His fault. Anyway, are you ok?" Said the boy from their first Hour class. The boy Kevin had seen with Ed, and with the other dweebs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count was 3,788.  
> Again, sorry for the delay. I got the WORST Writers block for this story and I was so peeved I couldn't think of anything to write.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr? [XGstarX](http://xgstarxrose.tumblr.com/)  
> And for a Visual of the long haired boy, [this](http://xgstarxrose.tumblr.com/post/143739699485/for-any-of-you-kevedd-people-who-are-following-my) is what he looks like.


	6. Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nathan Kedd Goldberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so delayed. I'm so sorry. But I can explain! The explanation will be at the end chapter notes.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
> Literally spent a couple of hours so i could finally finish this and give it to you guys.  
> It was worth it!  
> Also this is not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

If someone would have told Nat Kedd Goldberg at the beginning of his life that he would fall in love, he would laugh so hard, he'd be on the ground wheezing for air. I mean, really? The guy's a succubus. They have sex to keep themselves fed. It would be hard to find someone with a sex drive good enough to withstand him in bed for at least three times a week. That’s around 144 sessions of sex per year.

Now again, his reaction, to this day, would still stand. Honestly, where would Nat find someone who could meet his needs? The only species he knew of that could even hold its ground with a Succubae’s libido would be a werewolf.

Now, Nat appreciated the race, don't get him wrong! It's just that he didn’t think he could deal with the doggy breath so much. (No offence, Kevin)

But, alas, love outside of their racial group, for any kind of succubae, was just not meant to be. It was the reason why Succubae, and their cousins, Incubi, only married into their realative races, and upon occasion, Hybrid Canine races/packs.

But that’s of no importance now.

There are much more interesting things happening in the world as we speak, and love is a matter for a later date.

For in this moment, there was a certain teal haired succubus lying on his rear end, as startled as a one can be as he watches a new being panic over an imaginary injury.

-.-.-

Nat couldn't help but stare at the other. The male stared back, getting increasingly anxious as the succubus stayed quiet. "Do you have a concussion? Oh god! You do, don’t you!? Shit!" The boy exclaimed raising his hands and grabbing at his tied hair. What am I supposed to do!? Does anyone know the number to 911?!"

 Nat finally blinked from his daze, turning to Kevin, who was snickering at the situation. "I have absolutely no clue whats going on." The succubus said as he got up, dusting his butt of any possible dirt that may have attached itself to his gym shorts. The long-haired boy in front of Nat seemed to startle as Nat picked himself from the ground, bringing up his hands as if he were trying to seem non-threatening.

"Holy crap! Concussed people should _Not_ be standing! Where's the paramedics! We need a doctor, ASAP!" The boy said as he held out his hands in case Nat decided to reacquaint his butt to the floor. A loud sigh came from behind them as another student approached the three.

"Gabriel, Calm Down. No one's dead." It was the dirty blonde monster from before, who had ratted Nat out. (Nat was totally going to keep that in mind the next time they crossed paths.) The long-haired boy, who was now labled "Gabriel" in Nat's head, scoffed as he crossed his arms, turning to the new comer. "You don't know that, Sebastian! For all _anyone_ knows, he could be having serious internal bleeding as we speak." The brown-haired boy huffed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Fine. Why don’t we ask then? Would that ease your mind?" Gabriel pursed his lips as he huffed in agreement. Both turned to look at two very amused Monsters. Kevin was smirking, and Nat was wearing his usual mischievous grin. The succubae's eye's twinkled with glee as he waited to be called upon. "Hey blue guy, tell this paranoid baby that you're fine so that we can go back to our jogging." Sebastian said as he placed a hand on his hip. Gabriel scowled next to him, elbowing the blonde's side. "Don't tell him what to say! That defeats the purpose of even asking!" Gabriel squawked.

"You!" The brunette said to a grinning Succubus. "Blink twice if you're on the verge of dying!"

Sebastian sighed once more, looking as if this was something he didn’t want to deal with.

"Sorry to have made you all Squirmy, but I'm fine. Really." Nat said as his grin widened. Kevin crossed his arms, seeming to disagree with his best friend. "That’s a giant understatement. You are beyond okay. You need help." The werewolf cackled as he dodged a swipe from his companion. "You wish! You just want to get rid of me! I bet you’re just after all the juicy butts here! But I won’t let that happen! You're forever stuck with me, Bar!" Nat yelled as he raised a fist.

Sebastian looked between the two with boredom. "Well, there you have it." The blonde said as he turned to a confused looking brunette. "He’s spick and span. Now let’s go. I don’t want to have to deal with anymore of this running crap."

"Aww! But Seb! We could be meeting potential friends!" Gabriel said as he slumped his shoulders. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Really, the boy must be a pro at that, Nat thought. "Well I guess I'll just have to finish running our last lap myself. That way I can rub it in your face just how much better I am at running." The blonde said with fake enthusiasm. Gabriel gasped, as if he were truly offended by his friend’s words. "How dare you! As if I’d lose to some snowman! No, good sir, thou must be trippin!" The boy poked at Sebastian's chest. Said Snowman grinned smugly, his act becoming more realistic.

"Bring it, 'cabra." With that, the pale male was off in a fast paced jog, getting a head start as he left the other three behind. "Damn it, you dumb Snowman! That’s not fair! We didn’t even have a countdown! You’re cheating!" Gabriel said as he began running towards his friend, easily catching up and flailing his arm at the snowman.

Nat scratched his head, looking over to Kevin, who was just as confused by the encounter as him, before grinning his usual smile. "We have new friends." Kevin 'che'd at that, shoving the Succubus to the side as he began walking. "I don’t get chummy with Dorks. Especially Dorks who hang out with the Ed Dweebs." The werewolf said. Nat grinned over at the red head, raising his arms over his head, stretching. "You said the same about me back then, even calling me a 'dork' for a while before we hit it off and became an item!" Nat said as he held his hands together. "Please, Kev! Don't ever replace me as your BFF!" Nat said, sniffling as he wiped an imaginary tear.

Kevin shoved at the Succubus once more, yelling at the teal haired boy to shut up before he got physical.

-.-.-

Nat entered his house, rolling in his bike and kicking off his shoes at the front entrance. It was a two story house within walking distance to the Cul-De-Sac the Bar residence found itself. He dropped his syllabus onto a coffee table near the couch, as well as some pencils he had borrowed from Kevin at school. As he threw himself onto the cushions, Trio, one of his kick ass butlers, placed a drink onto the coffee table, silent as he took his place standing close to his employer. Trio was one of four Leviathan's that had sworn to cater to the needs of Nat for as long as he lived, though the reason as to why was kept from him.

The Leviathans had lived more than six thousand years and could have easily left sought different lives than being servants to a simple Succubus, but they had seemed to insist that it was their sworn duty to be Nat's butlers. Of course, being more of a simple-minded person, Nat did not think anything of it, and simply accepted it as their good graces. They never felt the need to mention anything to Nat, and he wouldn't push for the sake of being able to keep them around. Maybe one day, they would feel confident in telling Nat why they stick around, and why they felt the utmost need to protect him. But for now, he was just happy he had them to himself.

"Today was such an exhausting day, Trio. I can barley move my legs from how long I've been walking around. And not seeing you guys around was so weird." His muffled voice said.

Trio adjusted the sunglasses he wore, nodding along to whatever Nat said, even if the younger couldn't see him. "I take it things went well then, Master Nat?" The Butler said from beside the couch. Nat pushed himself up as he gave his butler a lazy grin. "It was just like I'd thought. So much better than those dumb academies Mom and Dad forced me to go to. If it weren't for Felix complaining to them, saying I was " _being improper_ ", I probably wouldn't have had to go in the first place!"

Nat then crossed his arms, growling under his breath. "Stupid prissy brother and his dumb " _I am better than you_ " way. I hate his fucking guts." Nat fumed, letting the back of his head collapse harshly onto the couch. Trio hummed, agreeing with his master. He had served under Master Nat's brother before, and it was not something trio would like to do again. Master Felix was abusive and loved getting his younger brother into trouble.

“But enough of spawns of hell that call themselves older brothers. I don’t have to worry about that anymore. I have this house all to myself and great friends to replace any snotty assholes with.” Nat got up from the couch, swiping the forgotten drink into grip and chugging it down.  It was roughly placed back onto the table, following it was a happy sigh.

“Thanks for the one on one, Trio! Man! You’re a real great listener! You should try being a councilor!” Nat said as he rushed up the stair case to the second floor. Trio smiled to himself as he retrieved the empty glass, happy at the small praise from his Master. He adored Nat, as did the other Leviathans, and could not see himself serving any other than Nat.

On his way to his master bedroom, Nat Zoomed by yet another Butler, Shelby.

“Good Morning, Master Nat. How was your first Night at school?” Shelby said as he adjusted a basket of dirty laundry in his arms. “It was great! I was so loved that I was even allowed to skip a class by one of my teachers. Already the whole school loves me.” He grinned. Shelby nodded, happy to see his Master getting along with others. “That is good to hear Master Nat. It seems this trip from home is doing wonders for you.” The leviathan said as Nat approached his bedroom.

“Oh!” Shelby called as he reached the top of the stairs. “Your mother called. She wanted me to inform you that she and your father are going on a trip overseas this Friday, and that your limo privileges will be returned from then on.” Nat hummed in thought for a moment as he fondled the door knob to his room. “Sounds cool, I guess. Thanks for the heads up, Shelby!” Nat replied as he pushed his room door open.

Shelby simply nodded as he made his way down the stairs.

Nat’s room was what any normal teenagers room would have looked like, aside from being very clean (This being thanks to Shelby). There was a closet and bathroom combination to the left of the room. A dresser next to the bed with a black alarm clock on it, a little action figure of _Fix It Felix_ from _Wreck It Ralph_ beside it. The neatly made king sized bed with a green and white bed set was in the middle of the room, an adorable white alpaca on it leaning against fluffy pillows. There was a large wall TV on the wall across the room from the bed, a DVD shelf with various titled movies and genres next to it and a game system stand set with various consoles below the TV. A book shelf could be found to the right side of the room facing the side of the bed with various manga, comic books and _Game Informer_ magazines within the shelves. There was the occasional slanted poster on the wall, one of them being of _Samurai Jack_ and another of _Sonic the Hedgehog_.

All in all, it was a room fit for a Teen.

A somewhat rich Teen.

Nat made his way to his bed, flopping down on it with a sigh of relief. Too much had gone on today. So much anxious and happy vibes from the other students had left him buzzed out. Maybe he could take a nap for all his troubles?

That thought was soon wiped away as Nat’s cell began buzzing in his pocket. The succubus made no attempt to get up from his lazy position on his bed as he fished through his pocket for his Mobil. Bringing it to his face, the screen illuminated with the notification of a new message being received. It was Kevin.

**_Kev Bear_** : _Dude. Just got a call from mechanic. Baby’s going to be done on sat._

**Nat** : Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

**Nat** : gunna pull some bootylicous babes with the new wheels

**Nat** : so excite

**_Kev bear_ ** _: No. no butts on my bike but mine._

**Nat** : I guess your butts not bad…

**_Kev Bear_** : _no_

**_Kev Bear_** : _we ain’t having this convo_

**Nat** : kevin ples

His reply was completely ignored as the succubus cackled, rolling around his bed. His rolling stopped when a knock on the door distracted him from his musings. “Who is it?” he called out listening for a reply.

“Master Nat? Breakfast is ready.” Trio’s muffled voice called from the other side of the room.

“Thanks Trio! I’ll be down in a sec. What are we having today?”

“BBQ, Sir.”

Nat grinned at the response. He quickly walked into his closet as he dressed into only a white hoodie and some sweat pants. He rid his feet of his socks, making himself plenty comfortable. As he passed his bathroom mirror, Nat couldn’t help but grin, winking at himself and raking his fingers through his hair.

“Looking good hot stuff.” He stared at himself for a moment longer, his grin faltering a bit as he looked himself in the eye’s. Another knock on the door made him look away finally.

“Master Nat?” Trio called once again.

Nat’s grin returned as he gave himself one more look over before heading words the door.  “Sorry Trio, I got lost in my devilishly handsome looks. So. Where will I be dining this fine morning?” Nat said as he headed down the stairs. “In the downstairs office, Sir. Normie has made sure to have made everything comfortable for your arrival.”

“Thanks Trio, you always manage to keep me from going hungry.” Nat said as he reached the bottom floor. He could see Normie outside the room from where he stood. Said butler looked at him as his master approached. “Everything is in order, Master Nat. Please enjoy your meal.” He said with a bow of his head. Nat smirked at his Butler, entering the office and closing the door behind him.

It was a professional looking office with a dark wooden desk closed off to one corner of the room, and a couple of other shelves and paintings decorating the room. In the middle of the room stood a fine white couch, with matching cushions. On said couch sat a Blond haired woman with a large bust, dressed in a long black Blazer and a matching miniskirt. She wore fishnet stockings over her crossed legs and matching black stilettos heels on her feet. She wore ruby red lipstick on her lips and black eyeshadow around her violet eyes. From where Nat stood, he could scent the smell of an Incubus on her. He hardened in his pants.

All in all, she was a beauty that could befit the status of a Queen. It was his favorite platter.

Buxom Beauty Queen.

Nat licked his lips as the woman finally noticed his presence. She smirked as Nat approached, His eyes darkening in lust and hunger. The blonde woman uncrossed her legs, widening them to the succubus.

“Hey there, sweet baby. I heard someone was hungry.” She licked her plump, red painted lips, a hint of sharpened Canines showing under them. Nat’s eyes glowed a similar violet as he removed his hoodie.

It was time to eat.

-.-.-

If the harsh moaning, the loud banging, or the obscene slapping of skin on skin coming from the downstairs office caused any discomfort for the Leviathan Butler outside the room, Normie never showed it. He his facial features never twitched at the sound of breaking glass, his mouth never slanting at the thump on the wall behind his back. After all, he was quite used to the eating habits of his master.

It had been 2 hours before the movement in the room died down, and another 2 minutes for the sound of fabric being retrieved before the woman Trio had hired stepped out of the room. Her hair was ruffled, but it only served to make her seem even more a beauty. Her red lipstick was slightly smudged at the corner of her mouth and a lock of hair was stuck to her bottom lip.

Normie handed her a yellow sleeved envelope as he escorted her to the door, watching as the Incubus pulled out a set of hundred dollar bills. “It was nice working with you fellows. I had a great time, and I managed to get my days fill too. That boy of yours sure knows how to keep a gal fed. Call me next time he gets hungry. I wouldn’t mind going for round 7.” She said as her heels clacked out the door.

Normie shut the door as he looked over to the office, Master Nat’s sated form already making its way to the hall. “Thanks for the meal Normie. Might consider that one again for next week.” He said as his feet tapped up the stairs. Normie waited until his masters shuffling to his room stopped before locking the entrance door.

-.-.-

A quick shower and a nice hair styling session later had Nat in a fresh set of clothes, getting his phone from where it had been put to charge (he’d have to thank X-Dude later, bless his heart) and shoving his wallet and keys into his back pocket.

Nat ran down the stairs, shoving on his shoes and made his way to the garage, where his bike no doubt had been stored into. He pressed the garage door button on his key chain before hopping onto his bike and waiting for it to reach just enough that he wouldn’t crash his head onto the raising door. Once it was almost completely opened, Nat hopped onto his bike, zipping passed a stationed X-Dude outside the front of the garage. “Later X-Dude! I’m Going to Kevin’s house for a bit! I’ll be back before sun up!” he called as he biked away towards the Cul-De-Sac.

X-dude simply nodded and grunted before going back to his surveillance.

Nat huffed a bit, shaking his head in amusement before looking forward. He passed a couple of monsters on during his ride, some of them he couldn’t recognize, and others who he had seen at school. It wasn’t odd to see such lively movement out about in the early hours of the morning, but that was because his fellow monsters were just so used to the night. It was soothing to them.

Nat made a left turn into a main street, crossing over to other side and onto the side walk, his bike jumping slightly as it went over the curve. He was just about to reach the entrance to the cul-de-sac when he noticed a couple familiar figures making a ruckus a few houses away from it.

Nat scrunched his eyes, having a slight hard time seeing in the dark. Luckily, the beings passed under a light post, the forms being illuminated and making it much easier for Nat’s sight to adjust. It appeared to be the Ed Boys. Eddy and Ed were talking enthusiastically at some beanie wearing kid, who looked slightly confused, but was smiling none the less.

Maybe he was someone they had met at school? Nat rolled his eyes, poor kid. He was probably going to be scammed. Or worse. Accepted into the Ed group.

Nat turned into the all familiar Cul-De-Sac, waving at Sarah and Jimmy, who were playing dolls in front of Sarah’s House. They smiled and waved back at him before going back to their playing.

As Nat rolled into Kevin’s front yard, he stationed his bike upright so that it didn’t fall onto the ground. He bounded to the front door, knocking three times before placing his arms behind his head and waiting for someone to answer the door. From where he stood, he could see the house that had been recently moved into. There were a couple carboard boxes outside next to the trash bins on the property, but the house seemed to be maintaining itself well.

There was a sound of a lock being unlatched and the door opened to reveal a bored looking Kevin.

“I just saw you three and a half hours ago. What do you want.” Kevin said with a sigh.

“You know you love me Kev Bear.” Nat said as he pushed through the door, forgetting about the house once more.

“What the hell is a Kev Bear? You better not have made that my name on your contacts. Nat? Nat!” Kevin raged as he closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, alot of chiz has been going on, and I found myself being pressure into getting a job near late November last year. I absolutely hate it. I have little to no time to do much of anything. I find myself becoming depressed more and more as time goes by. Doesn't help that I have some shitty co-workers and a horrible work schedule that has me wondering when I'll be getting off every day.  
> But I've decided that in a couple months I'll be leaving my full time job for a part time one. I also plan on going back to school for the sake of a better education so that I can get a better full time job when I'm ready. So hopefully, with more time on my hands, I'll be able to write more and enjoy my youth while I still have it.  
> Word of advice? if you are 18 or 19, don't let yourself be pressured into getting a full time job. get yourself a nice part time job and have fun while you're still young.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And hopefully another will be on the way soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xgstarx  
> 


End file.
